Even odds
by Alsheon
Summary: The church of God of Light have another rules that had passed down from generation to generation. Started with the decision of the first Twelve Holy Knights. Now, it had to be done. Obligatory Rule for Twelve Holy Knights:"Odd Generation is all male while even generation is all female". How does this work out then for our dear 38th generation? Genderbent!38th generation.


**I'm finally out of my depressed state... Out of the appranticeship, out of exam, the scores had been out and guess whatttt?**

 **I GOT A FUCKING 4TH PLACE! Oh hell yeah! You all should be proud (Icy: Why would they?)!**

 **I GOT NO FUCKING IDEA HOW DID I CRAWLED UP TO THAT PLACE! WHEN I HAD DONE WORST IN THE EXAM! I LITERALLY ONLY SAT THERE WONDERING WHAT I HAD DONE IN LIVE BUT I STILL GOT THE 4TH PLACE! (Nirina: Stop the caps!)**

 **No seriously, I was gawking there ellegantly ofc with my hands covering my lips and I was like "Seriously!? Does the computer gotten error again? Well don't care"**

 **And I have an anxiety attack for nothing. I blame that wench I called friend. She text me "Eleventh Grade of Pharmacist. Tomorrow come to the school at 8 a.m. obligatory" at 15th june... And I opened the text at 8 p.m in _16th june._ You don't know how frantic I am... I dropped my phone before dropping myself to the floor lost all will to live. I rolled and cried like a bitch muttering "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead" like a curse while my sister was only sitting there watching Naruto ignoring my display of insanity... She said she's used to it and already knew all along that I'm insane. Turns out the gathering is non-obligatory... And I had fretting about it so much that I only get 4 hours sleep... Damn it!**

 **And boredom is killing me. So now I write another story teehee.**

 **Warning!: Genderbent!38th generation of Twelve Holy Knights. Rated T for language?**

* * *

Prologue

Church of God of Light, is one of three great churches of religions in the continent. Famous for their benevolent and kind way to solve problem with occasional hard way. The Church of God of Light is famous for their system of leadership that acknowledged as... Unique.

Twelve Holy Knights. Twelve leaders with one main leader, two opposite faction's leader, twelve knight captains. The system is widely idolized with how cool it sounded. Added to that how each Holy Knights have their own capabilities.

Another system that... Unique from the church is, They acknowledge equallity for leadership. As written in the hystory book that perhaps currently rotting away on some corner of Church's library because of how thick and boring it was (that later on got divided into 7 volumes).

The first generation of Twelve Holy Knights were righteously saddened on how poor women were treated in their era. And so by the name of the benevolent God of Light they decided to adopt female disciples to be their future successors, the second generation of Twelve Holy Knights. Though at first it gained several voices of disagreement, one look from the first Judgement Knight sent them to repent in the corner of their own room. But the other Holy Knights had complained how the Judgement Knight got two generation of female in one row, but soon got solved with the first Sun Knight who points out the first Judgement looks manly enough thus misleading the entire generation after them into thinking the first Judgement is a male.

Anyways, after that it was declared by the first Sun Knight that the odd generations will be males while the even generations will be females (he declared it with all smiles that everyone almost thought that he was joking).

And that's bring us to the whole problem in the thirty seven generations later.

.

.

The converence room of Twelve Holy Knights is as gloomy as ever. However, this time it felt gloomier than it could ever be. Why? It's because the selection day is near- no it's not the idea of getting successor that disturb them as much as half of them still not ready to have a child. But rather, the fact that according to the obligatory rules that had passed down from generation to generation and _the whole continent knows_.

Yes, 37th Twelve Holy Knights are all men and anytime near they will have to chose _female_ student for the even generation, the 38th.

"What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?" the 37th Ice Knight mumbled anxiously, getting a cold feet while sitting there thinking about the near future, how ironic. It wasn't just him who's currently shaking anxiously. Almost half of them are shaking at the idea.

They're _frantic..._

"Can't we just go and ask our teachers to teach our students?" Stone asked in stubborn tone.

"If you wanna be killed, go ahead. No one will stop you for your _great_ idea" Metal grumbled.

Leaf suddenly groaned. "Ten years old shouldn't know _the talk_ yet. How would I suppose to give a girl, her _talk_?" he whined as he let his head dropped to the table's surface.

"Just dump her to some clerics. My teacher used to dump me to her platoons." Storm flicked his blue hair behind his shoulder before taking another strand to be twirled around in anxiety.

"What? Wait, that's true... My teacher was the one who give me _the talk"_ and Leaf couldn't see his teacher for a whole week, it's just too much.

"That's savage" Storm stared incredulously.

"So, _the time of a month_ usually last for a week?" Blaze spoke up while tapping his feather-pen to a book tittled 'About girls'.

"I don't know... It's where girls' blood became blue right?" Ice questioned innocently trying to be helpful.

"Ooh _blue..._ " Storm claimed in astonishment.

"No stupid! It's a time where girls bled!" Moon facepalmed so hard that he soon chose to do facedesk.

"Seriously, you two. You had female teachers, how could you don't know it?" Judgement raised a regal brow.

"I know..." Storm said sheepishly. "My teacher told me about it and warned to never flirt with any girls in their time of a month." He finished.

"Anyone still have the last generation's napkin?!" Moon suddenly questioned desperately.

"Oh god, the napkins... I've thrown them all." Earth mumbled in terror.

"My teacher brought every of her things, including napkins, with her!" Metal complained, slouching with no spirit.

"I'll go buy the napkins... Anyone?" Cloud stood up. Seriously he's just want to drink his anxiety away right now. The others quickly threw each one gold ducat at him in reply, no- it's never too much money for girls' things.

"Don't corrupt my money, spent it all to buy the necessary things!" Sun bellowed.

"Buy some girly accessories too!" Blaze reminded dutifully, the ever responsible mother he is.

"If you could, some simple girl's dresses will do fine after all we need some new clothes first before get some donation..." Judgement calculated and Cloud disappeared.

"... So... How do napkins work?" Ice asked relucantly. They groaned...

This is a disaster...!

* * *

 **Alright, finish! It's just a prologue guys don't worry...**

 **Fi: they should be... When will you update your other story you lazy ass?**

 **Me: erm... When I got in the mood? The others still need a bit revisions because I'm not exactly satisfied with them. Moreover, I wrote in a tablet... It's getting rusty now and the batteries are quick to reduce unlike a year ago...**

 **Btw, I can't believe this! Some of my story is updated or even published in june last year... And now it's already another year, time sure past by...**

 **See you guys around when I have a time! I'll update the other stories later!**


End file.
